


Before the cold sets in

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Omega, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pet Names, Peter has good intentions, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced mating, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski is dead but lucky for Stiles Peter Hale is more than willing to claim the newly orphaned omega.





	

It's the morning of the sheriff's funeral and Stiles opens the door to find Peter Hale standing there and the omega tries to slam the door in his face, but the alpha was too quick and catches the door and forces his self inside the Stilinski residence.  
"Get the fuck out," Stiles yelled back going rigid ready for a fight.  
Peter chuckled. "According to this, I don't have to, my pet." Peter throws a stack of papers on the dining table.  
When Stiles sees them his eyes go wide in horror. "No." He chokes out.  
A predatory smirk flashed crossed Peter's face. "Oh yes. You are my omega.It's all legal."  
Peter advances on Stiles who was now back up into the corner, caged in with no way out just like Peter likes him.  
"My father isn't even in the ground yet." Stiles snapped eyes burning with hate and it sends desire running through the alpha.  
"No matter, if you behave I'll let you go to the funeral."   
Stiles squeaked at that opening his mouth to say something more but Peter took his chance and grabbed Stiles by the waist and shoved him face down across the table.   
"Be a good omega," Peter warned as Stiles started to struggle.  
"Get the fuck off me. I don't want you." Stiles screamed pulling against Peter's insanely tight grasp.  
Peter sighed like he was dealing with a disobedient child. "I know you don't." Then he leaned down and whispered in the teen's ear. "If it helps you can pretend I'm Derek."  
Stiles' heart hammered in his chest and a tear fell from his eyes as he remembered how Derek promised once he turned eighteen he would claim Stiles as his omega and now Stiles had no choice but to mourn a future he knew wasn't going to happen now.  
"Fuck you." Stiles hissed.  
Peter tisked and slammed Stiles head against the table hard enough to cause spots to dance in the boy's vision. "It would do you well to behave, pet." He warned with a low growl.  
Stiles doesn't even know when Peter pulled his pants down but now he can feel a breeze on the back of his legs and Stiles starts to panic.  
"Just breathe," Peter tells the omega gently as he lowers the boy's boxer but it does nothing to calm Stiles panic, and once he feels a finger circling his untouched hole the panic intensified.  
"Were you saving yourself for my foolish nephew?" Peter asks as he forces the finger inside.   
Stiles chokes out a strangled scream. "Peter please stop."   
The boy's protest did nothing but spur the alpha to add a second finger stretching the omega to fast.   
"So tight." Peter praised against the boy's neck. "You're going to take my knot beautifully, aren't you baby?" He cooed and Stiles had to fight back the bile that was forcing its way up his throat.  
After a few more moment of burning and stretching Stiles sighed in relief as Peter pulled his fingers out but hope was quickly dashed as he heard Peter's zipper being lowered.  
"Please don't." Stiles sobbed.  
Peter leaned in and licked the tears off the boy's cheek."Oh, your pleas are sweet music to my ears, my beautiful omega." With that, Peter grabbed Stiles' hips and without warning the alpha enter Stiles who screamed and thrashed on the table trying to expel him out.  
"Ssssh." Peter crooned. "You'll enjoy it soon." He promised and Stiles shook his head frantically refusing to ever enjoy what Peter did to him.  
"Soon you will crave my knot, all you will ever think about is me fucking your greedy omega hole." Each word was punctuated with a deep powerful thrust each time forcing a scream out of the boy.  
After a few more well-aimed thrusts Peter hits Stiles sweet spot causing the omega beneath him to moan out in shock, as his cock started to fill out.  
"I told you." Peter licked the shell of his ear and Stiles could practically feel Peter's smirk on his flesh. "That you would enjoy it."   
Stiles started to push back in time with Peter's thrust. "Please, alpha." Stiles gasped unsure what he was asking for.  
"Ready for my knot, pet?" Peter asked ready to give his sweet omega the knot he would grow to crave.  
"Please," Stiles repeated.  
"So sweet." Peter praised a hand going up to gently stroke Stiles hair causing the boy practically mewl at the affection. "Can't wait for your heat, going to breed you up good."  
Stiles whined in response.  
With one final hard thrust, Peter's cock started to swell locking him inside his omega causing the omega to whimper as his hole was stretching even wider.   
"Alpha," Stiles called out as he got use to the knot invading his body.   
"What is it?"   
"I...I. Can you touch me please?" Stiles asked his entire body flushing red as he gestured down to his neglected cock that leaking with precum.   
Peter chuckled softly as he wrapped his hand around Stiles length and began to work him over after a several strokes Stiles threw his head back and screamed as he came on Peter's hand.  
Peter grinned and licked the boy's seed off of his fingers. "Ready for the mating bite, Stiles?"  
Stiles barely managed a weak nod before Peter's teeth came down hard on his neck breaking the skin. Before pulling away Peter licked the wound tasting his boy. "Your mine now." Peter kissed the boys neck as his knot slipped out and tucked himself back into his pants as he released Stiles who just slid to the ground in front of the table.  
"Stiles asks resigned.   
Peter sighed as he joined the boy on the floor, sitting next to him but not touching him. "Like I have said before I like you, Stiles."   
Stiles scoffed then sighed. "It doesn't answer why Peter. Why today of all days? Hell, you could have waited until I buried my father!" Stiles lashed out yelling at the alpha hands going to hit him, but Peter grabbed the boys wrist gently restraining him.  
"Hush." Although it was in a gentle tone there was an air of authority surrounding it. "Believe what you want about me Stiles but I did it to protect you."  
Stiles glared heatedly not believing that man could ever have good intentions.  
Peter sighed. "You'll figure it out one day, my love," Peter promised then glanced at his watch. "but for now you must go and shower if you want to arrive at the funeral on time."  
Stiles blinked in surprise. "You mean you are going to let me go?'  
"I'm not the monster you think I am."   
Peter truly hoped Stiles would come to realize that one day.


End file.
